


Unpredicted Aftermath

by withjdkim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, F/M, Hospitals, I honestly dont know what to tag, M/M, Medical School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siblings, give this a try skcsnsckjb, i believe this will be long bcs i will focus on more than one ship and other relationships, if you stan these groups this is what you are waiting for ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withjdkim/pseuds/withjdkim
Summary: "I really want to know him, he saved my life afterall." Baekhyun shared in his vlog.That mysterious man in the park.... saved him from being killed.But what if that is just a start of something more complex for everyone?Past - Present - Future. What do you choose?The future is unpredictable. No one has the ability to see even just a glimpse of what awaits of every tomorrow. But the past is also as complicated, it will catch up until the truth is out.There is no other choice, present it is. Just be prepared.“Her life is probably in danger any second that passes and so are yours.”Present is in the middle for a reason.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Hirai Momo & Minatozaki Sana, Minatozaki Sana & Mark Tuan, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hate the summary, it is so mysterious sknjclcwlc i just can't think of a good one i'll probably change it once i come up of a great idea

It’s past ten in the evening on a Friday, the sounds of car and shoes rushing home can be heard. Yet a person who has a messed up body clock is jogging around the park. There is no single person in the area, it’s just him and…. a camera.

He is wearing an all Nike attire: a gray hoodie and black running trousers paired with Nike shoes.

“I know you guys are really weirded out with this habit of mine...” He rested for a while. “… because you always find me jogging in the morning, afternoon, or late at night where other people are already sleeping at that time. It’s because I don’t follow any schedule. Yehey.” He clapped with both hands causing the camera to be unfocused. “That’s not completely true…. I’m just the type that get to sleep whenever I want and wake up right away. Perks of being self-employed.” He smirked in the camera. “Huh! You learned another thing about me.” He pointed in the camera in a teasing way.

Looking around and seeing no one suspicious, the vlogger left the camera in a bench so that it could record him. His arms are also getting tired. “I’ve been here for about an hour, I think I’ll just jog for another two around this silent park. Then we can fetch my friend I haven’t seen for so long in the airport.”

He put his AirPods and before he resumes his jogging, unaware of his surroundings.

A body thrown in front of him stopped him in his tracks. “W-what?”

The body wearing a black hoodie tried to attack him now with a knife but a mysterious man placed himself in front of him and defended him.

He is lost.

After a while, the man with a black hoodie ran away. He can’t blame him, this man who is apparently trying to protect him knows how to fight.

“W-what just happened?”

“You are careless, that’s what happened.” A deep voice replied tiredly before picking up a plastic bag from the ground and walked away.

“W-wait!” He shouted. “My name is Baekhyun! Just search it and contact me! Let me repay your goodwill!”

Baekhyun didn’t get a reply.

Immediately, he rushed towards his camera and watched what happened. Gosh, he almost died there. That attacker is seriously gonna stab him but that man wearing a white shirt and pants underneath a black overcoat, a black cap and black facemask kept his face hidden from the person he saved.

Even on the video, his face wasn’t seen.

**[]**

Everyone is slumped in their seats. Their final - written - exam is done but as students, they already worry about the result… except maybe for one.

“Yah, Kim Sana! At least pretend you are worried.” Momo, her best friend, noticed her calm posture.

“Minatozaki.” She corrected.

“That’s what your birth certificate says. Your family name now is Kim so you are Kim.”

Jihyo chuckles. “You guys argue over that everytime. And Sana’s brother is a doctor, they are a family of genius so we would never see Sana worry about scores, let alone about passing the board exam.” Jihyo joined in. They are now walking to the cafeteria.

“Can I also have your brother as my tutor?” Momo put her hands together while pouting.

“He’s busy.” She deadpan reply.

Momo sighed in disappointment.

“Where are we eating?” Mina, who is quiet the entire time, asked. They are used to her being that quiet.

“Uh, cafeteria?” Jihyo pointed at the hallway where they are currently following to the cafeteria.

“Oh, right.” She nods. “Chaeyoung’s throwing a party on Saturday. Do you want to come?”

“Pass.” Sana answered right away.

The other whined, they expected it from their friend. She doesn’t really like to go out that much, her excuse is always along this line, ‘I’d rather stay at home than go out that only leads more to tiredness than fun’.

“Oh, come on, Sana! I’m going???” Mina said as if that will change the younger’s decision.

“And?”

“I don’t always go out, too! Accompany me.”

“Chaeyoung’s your girlfriend, it doesn’t count.” She just heard a low ‘hmp’. “I’ll just drag you out of your apartment.” Mina whispered.

.

“Who’s gonna knock?”

“You knock, Mina, you planned this.”

“Why me?”

“As I said.”

Sana sighed, she already has an idea who are the bees buzzing in front of her door. Closing the book – Med School Confidential – she’s reading, she got up from the couch to open the door even before they could knock.

“I told you I’m not going.” She was just about to close the door again but Mina was fast enough to put herself between.

“Na-uh you are going.” Jihyo said before pushing her towards her room. This is not the first time they’ve been here; this is actually their hang out place next to Momo’s and the latter also has a key of this place but maybe they were that desperate to get her to come with them to use that option.

“Did I agree?”

“Majority wins.”

“Didn’t know this group runs in democracy.”

Sana just gave up, these three won’t let her live in peace. Mina and Jihyo busied themselves preparing the make-up and picking her outfit. Momo’s in the kitchen, as usual.

“I’ll just take a quick bath.”

“AhhhHHHH! SANA!” They heard the oldest shout from… the kitchen.

“I had jokbal as lunch.” Sana, from the shower, explained. Momo probably saw.

“That explains.” They just nodded and continued what they were doing.

Seconds later, Momo came inside mumbling whatever.

“Don’t shout again.” She recognized Momo’s voice.

“Maybe if you left aside jokbal for me.”

“Maybe if you told me you were coming beforehand.”

Jihyo chuckled. “Momo, have you even win an argument with Sana? Just stop.”

As the usual time of her bath, Sana went out after more than 30 minutes. The three looked at her questioningly which she returned the same.

Jihyo pointed in the other room beside Sana’s. “There’s a guy, Sana. Are you into one night stands?”

Sana gave them disgusted look. “Aside from the fact that your immediate thought about what you found out disappointed me, I’m also disgusted.”

“Sana always explains everything, I hate it. So who?” Momo asked impatiently.

“Have you ever thought first that maybe that’s my cousin… or perhaps my brother?”

Her best friend put her hands over her mouth, shocked. “Really? You should have told me earlier! I was going around shouting!”

Jihyo laughs. “You are doomed, Momo. If you become his intern….” She didn’t finish, she let her think of it.

“Oh god.”

“Not the doctor though.” Sana said.

“I really hate you, Sana!” Momo shouted in a whisper.

-

The three went to dance in the dance floor and left Sana alone in their table. This is the reason she refuses to go with them. She should have brought a book with her.

“Bored?” A familiar voice asked.

“Oh, you. Of course, you’d be here, you’re a friend of Chaeyoung’s friend.”

The person laughed. “Why do you sound like you don’t want to see me?”

“Because I don’t.”

“That’s harsh, baby.” They pulled a chair closer to Sana and sat there.

“Stop it, we’re in public.”

“Do you want us to go in private?” The voice seductively whispered in Sana’s neck, giving little kisses there.

“Stop it, Tuan.” She pulled his hands away from her waist and pulled her chair away after.

“You really don’t want to do it again with me?”

“You know I don’t. Find someone who’s willing.” She motioned her hands for him to leave.

“If you say so, Princess. I’m a gentleman.”

“YAH!” She screamed at him which he only found funny.

That only made her finalize her decision to go home. She’s out of here. This place is full of models and celebrities and what follows them are the media. The last thing she wants is to be exposed in an article.

On the way out, she saw her three abandoner friends making her way to their table and their confused faces halfway for her absence. They are probably asking ‘ _Where is Sana?’_ and letting it go to get a drink and go in the bar.

“Typical.” She just told herself as she waits outside for a cab. She just wasted a total of 3 and 15 minutes for this party she didn’t even see a glimpse of fun.

“That was hot.”

Sana turned to look in her right where the voice came from. It was sensuous and attractive. It’s been a while, maybe this one could give her one good night.

But… maybe not.

“I can’t believe a model like you just go around and get aroused by watching others make out.”

The woman is pretty famous, but believe it or not, Sana doesn’t know her name, just her being a model given that her face is plastered in at least five advertisements and billboard around the city.

There is also that fact she’s not interested in socializing, just her books complete her day.

She hears the sound of heels clattering in the ground. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she looks directly in the eyes of the tall woman but was frozen in the spot with her ethereal beauty.

A hand touches her cheeks down to her neck, the “Are you interested in a one-night stand?”

No, don’t nod your head. Come on, Sana. You are not gonna fall in this trap, you are not- it’s too late.

“Hmm. Fascinating.” The hand left her cheeks, that alluring smell leaving her side. “Too bad I’m not interested.”

Sana frowned her eyes. The fuck?

When she looked back to see the woman once again, her smirk before entering the bar is what left her mouth agape.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a month since the party and she never said a word to them. She knew where it ends up: being teased. That is why keeping her mouth shut was the best decision for all of them. Now, they are in Momo’s apartment, they decided to have a group study and they are just taking a break.

“Baekhyun’s been out in YouTube for awhile. Do you have news about him?” Mina’s asking Momo. They are both friends with the vlogger.

“This isn’t the first time though. He’s probably resting or whatever.” The latter said while scrolling Byun Baekhyun’s twitter account where he’s most active.

“He didn’t even invite me for a game. Baekhyun? Not playing an online game? It’s…. a whole new world.” Mina exaggerates.

“Oh, look! He posted a video yesterday.”

All four of them decided to watch it. Apparently, he almost died more than a month ago but a mysterious man saved him from another unknown man.

Sana narrowed her eyes. He’s familiar.

As a closing, the vlogger recorded himself. “Thanks to that man. As you watched in the video, I wasn’t able to see his face perfectly because it was dark and he wasn’t caught on the camera, he was also in a hurry that it was too late to ask his name. Honestly, aside from updating you guys since I was gone for a while, I really want…. want your help to find this man. But, NO! Not literally that you’ll go around asking people… I know you, guys.” He laughed teasingly in the camera.

“I’m just wondering maybe you recognized this man. That’s a big help to me. I really want to know him, he saved my life afterall. That’s all. Thank you, eris, for your concern and I’m really fine now.”

It ended there.

“That’s intense.” Momo commented before typing in her phone.

Mina is quiet…..ly thinking.

**[]**

“Director Kim.” Junmyeon nodded to the lower level agents bowing to him as a greet. As he entered his office, he sees a familiar figure of a woman seating in front of his table. “Myoui.”

She looked at his direction and stood up as a sign of respect for their director.

“What made you come here? Is there something wrong?” He asked worriedly.

“Uh, no. The recent YouTube upload of the vlogger, Byun Baekhyun, just caught my attention. I think there’s something alarming about this.” She opened her phone and let Junmyeon watch the video.

“So, yeah. That happened. I was really scared to go out nowadays even just to buy a meal in front of the building of my condo unit. I also stayed away in social media for a while because…. I don’t know maybe that killer is stalking me or… but don’t worry, my eris! I reported it to the authority. I’m perfectly fine.” Said the vlogger in the video.

They watched until the end and the director just watched intently and observing.

“If he was watching Byun Baekyun the whole time, he’d know the camera isn’t with him. The attacker wasn’t interested of that. He wants to kill him. But the question is why? I only meet him through games, but I know enough that he doesn’t have any enemy that would want to hurt him to that extent.” The agent explained.

“I understand, Mina.” He sighed. “But, how can you say this is under our jurisdiction?”

“We have?” Mina asked unsurely. She knows, their organization runs to enforce peace and ensure the protection of people of their land, South Korea.

“Mina, read the handbook again.”

“I know! I’ve read.” She defended.

“So you understand that this kind of case falls under the care of the police. That attacker could probably be some kind of a psycho that kills anyone that goes in their line of sight.” He explained professionally. “I still have paper works to do, if you’ll excuse me.”

Mina stood there dumbfounded, her instincts tell her it’s not a simple case. Better start a research now then.

As soon as the agent left, Junmyeon picked up his phone to call someone.

“Agent Bae.”

**[]**

After three-long hour, the doctor that took part in the surgery are just lying tiredly in the hospital bed in the hallway. Unfortunately, their shift isn’t done with that.

“Uhh. That was exhausting.” Minseok moaned before slowly drifting off to a nap. A loud ringtone woke him up. “God! Whose was that?”

“It’s mine.” Joohyun admitted before shaking off the crumbs of the bread she was eating before running away to go to her patient.

“Should have silenced it.” He sleep-whispered. He was back to sleep not long after.

“I’m off, Minseok-hyung.” It was Jongdae, another resident in their hospital.

“Hmm.” He only hummed.

All the lights are off when he went home, his sister isn’t here yet.

A simple tap on his shoulder woke him up from his seven-hour sleep. Not bad.

“Yerim?” He asked, opening the bedside lamp. It’s already 5:30 in the morning.

His sister is already back in the doorway, waiting for him to look. _“Yes, it’s me. I prepared breakfast.”_

He smiled, “ _Okay, I’ll just take a shower_.”

It was pancakes and a glass of milk. His favorite meal for breakfast.

_“Did you have a good sleep?”_

_“Thankfully.”_ He chuckled. _“Where were you last night?”_

 _“I stayed at my friend’s.”_ He just nodded. He knows who her friends are, she probably stayed with Dahyun’s. _“I forgot to bring any change of clothing since it was not planned that’s why I went home early.”_

They ate their breakfast in silence. They always preferred a quiet morning. After a while, Jongdae’s phone rang, as expected.

 _“I’m going now. Take care.”_ He kissed her in the forehead on the way out.

Maybe the reason he had such a long and restful sleep because he as unconsciously preparing for a long tiring day. Because there was an accident in the high-way.

One of the patients that came has serious injuries was a high school classmate of his sister: Yuta. He greeted him smiling as if he wasn’t a part of the recent event. There were only scratches in his elbows and cheeks. There are more patients that needs Jongdae’s attention so he let an intern check the patient but after a surgery he took part in, the same intern told him the bad news. Yuta died.

And it wasn’t because of the accident…. it was a stab wound.

**[]**

It’s been minutes since she started running without any destination. Her only goal is to get away from the person that’s been following her since her runway was finished. She should have let her driver drive her to her condo unit. Okay, calm down. Just go wherever your feet leads you.

Just to her bad luck. She’s stuck in a corner with no other way out but to go back and pass the person – who she now recognizes as a woman - who was tailing her.

“Okay, I think this is secluded enough.” She said, looking behind her to see if a lot of people are passing by or just simply passing that street. “Yeah, it’s good.”

“Who are you?”

The woman stepped forward where a light is peeking from a nearby window. She knew this woman! It’s her co-model’s personal photographer! She has seen her multiple times in events both of the models attended. All this time?

“You are Park Chaeyoung’s photographer! What did you to her? Why are you following me?”

“Don’t get it wrong, I’m just someone who has a… hmm… motive. Good or bad, it depends on your belief. But rest assured, I’m not here to murder you.” She sat cross-legged on the ground. “Though I was disappointed with one thing. They said you have potential, but why did you run?” She sighed, disappointed. She narrowed her eyes in question. What is this person talking about? The photographer looked at her and saw her eyes. “Oh! I was hoping, you know, you fight me and I fight back and we have a match. But what did I get? Running! It was so hard not to laugh just so I can keep that mysterious person, about to kill you, persona you think I am.”

This woman gets on her nerves. “Maybe I ran because I knew I have skills to put up with you.”

“Woahhh!” She laughed at her response. “Interesting, but we’ll have a thousand chance if you accept what I’m about to say.” She turned serious.

“What?”

“I am Agent Kim Jennie from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division or SHIELD for short. And, you, Chou Tzuyu, are being recruited or….. asked to join our organization.

**[]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?? hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introduction to characters will take long :) and along the story, all of the members will be there at some point, but this will only focus on four ships and eight (maybe ten?) characters.

“Kim Jongin, look here!”

“Right here, Jongin!”

Various voices shouts at the famous model, Kim Jongin, to look in their camera so they could take a good photo of him. If he was in an event, he would, but he is outside, hanging out, eating, why can’t they give him that privacy?

But this is his career and once he shows rudeness, it will all be over. So he just smiled.

“I told you, Jongdae-hyung, we should have just met at either yours or my apartment.” He complained.

“I don’t have a lot of time for my personal life, I’m sorry.” Jongdae said, they are in a restaurant near Yulje Medical Center, the hospital he works at.

“No, it’s okay. I know how much time doctors dedicate to save lives. I just don’t like how I don’t have any privacy… you know.” They are whispering to each other. It would be bad if what they are talking about is recorded.

“You are just bad at hiding.” The hyung teased him. He is wearing a scarf, sunglasses, and a facemask plus a baseball cap, a typical outfit of celebrity. People recognized him when he took off his mask for awhile to drink water. Jongdae, on the other hand, is just with his sweater and a baseball cap while his white coat is hanged in the backrest of his chair.

“Yaaah!” For a model with a manly and cold image, he acts like baby.. especially when he’s with Jongdae.

The doctor just laughed.

In the end, they stayed in the same restaurant not minding the cameras taking a picture of them. They just talked about whatever comes in mind and not too much of a private topic. Jongdae got used with his face going around the internet, a famous doctor who topped the board exam and the youngest to take in his batch, his hospitals sent him, too, for interviews about medical stuff in the media though he’s still a resident. That’s just at least twice a year though, it’s Jongin who made him exposed too much that he just let it be.

A particular ringtone made them part ways, but not before promising a few drinks on a Friday night.

-

Friday came.

It’s just a small get-together between four people including him. He has a lot of friends; they are just busy or not available at the moment.

“I hate it when I am left alone with you.” Jongin rolled his eyes, this woman really..

“Yeah, Yerim! You should go and get your brother out of the operating room then.” He replied, but the college students rolled her eyes and turned her hearing aid off. “Of course, you’d choose not to listen.” The older sighed.

In Jongdae’s defense, he is not late. The two are just early in 10 minutes because they are that bored with their life. The two just watched people dance in a comfortable silence.

“Hyung!” Jongin exclaimed when he saw the man entering the bar with a woman in tow.

“I hate how I get dragged to bar and parties.”

They laughed, she really hates being in crowd places.

“Sana, don’t act like you didn’t miss me.”

“I didn’t.” Jongin held his left chest acting like that hurt him. The younger walked passed him followed by Jongdae who is laughing at Jongin and sat beside Yerim.

“Unnie!” Yerim excitedly embraced the older. It’s as if they didn’t see each other yesterday during lunch.

After a few drinks and different subject to talk about, Jongdae’s already tipsy. For someone who looks cool wearing his white coat and who the intern is scared to be pissed, their brother has the lowest alcohol tolerance among all of them.

“Jongiiiin, don’t force my sis.” Jongdae said after minutes of being quiet that they thought he was asleep.

He didn’t listen. “Sana, just accept ittt!” Jongin’s been begging for an hour now.

He was invited in the premier of his best friend’s, Lee Taemin, first ever movie. So he’s inviting Sana to accompany him, he knows it would be impossible knowing the younger’s hate with these kinds of events, but it’s not bad to try. His reason is only because he wants all that are closest to him be his date so to hang out with them, too, and though it’s not his own movie, it’s still special to him knowing it’s his best friend’s and he wants them to be by his side to witness it together. He got Yerim and Jongdae accept in the previous events he attended, it’s Sana’s turn now.

“Do you realize all that I hate is present in that event? No.”

“You’ll find someone attractive there! That’s full of celebrities, they are good.” Sana rolled her eyes, getting laid won’t make her come. Come, as in attending the event.

“First-hand experience?”

Jongin looked at her disgusted. “Yah!”

“No, Jongin-hyung. I understand your reason, but you have to understand mine, too.” Jongin sighed before nodding. “I’m proud watching just on my couch.”

“Okay, if you say so. Just message me if you change your mind.”

“I’m available.” Yerim sing-songed.

“I’d rather not come at all.”

“YAH!”

**[]**

He’s close. He feels giddy. He feels it, he’s finally gonna meet his savior. Why? Stan twt just trended a hashtag #BaekhyunWeFoundYourSavior to catch his attention. This is really unexpected, it’s been months and he already lost hope, but this is the power of social media.

Scrolling down the trending topic, it is still very unclear to him. It was very dark that time except for the few lights in that park, but they managed to find him? Gosh. There are tweets that make him think hard, but comparisons between that night and a side view of a man clicks.

There is only one way to find that out though.

He ended up in a hospital.

With a bloody nose and a wound in the head, he went inside the emergency room with the guidance of a nurse. This isn’t what he expected, he almost died in a span of two months. That didn’t go exactly as planned, his incident wasn’t scripted.

“Sir, do you hear me?”

“Uhh, yeah, yeah.” He nods. “Uhh, can I request a doctor to check up on me?”

The nurse looked around. “I’m a fan so..” He smirked at him which he replied the same thing. Thanks, popularity. “But it still depends if the doctor is available though.”

“Okay, okay. Doctor Kim?”

“Wait, I’m gonna find him, sir. I think I saw him earlier. May I ask why?”

“He’s a friend.”

The nurse went to find Doctor Kim and Baekhyun waits patiently. His injuries are not that serious, he can even take care of it on his own, but Seulgi, his cousin, insisted. And she’s also recording him. Well, this is to be remembered.

Sigh.

“If this isn’t the famous Byun Baekhyun.” An unfamiliar voice said. He turned right away, but his disappointment was too obvious because the doctor chuckled.

“Why? Are you expecting someone else?” It’s not the same deep voice.

“Uh, no.” He shook his head. “May I know your name, Doctor?”

“Kim Minseok, sir.” The doctor started cleaning his injuries. It’s not the same Kim.

They are silent after that.

“Just to make sure, we’re gonna take a CT scan.” He said. “And, can you please blur my face? I’m a private person.” He said looking on the camera Seulgi’s holding before waving cutely. What a cutie.

Baekhyun motioned for Seulgi to stop recording which she did on her own, getting embarrassed.

“Doctor Kim, the patient in room 0214 is having a seizure.” They heard a nurse in the neighboring bed which is only separated by a green plain curtain.

The doctor pulled the curtain open, but not enough that Baekhyun can peek.

“That’s my patient, Doctor. You take this.” He said in a hurry before running off.

The curtain opened once again. The doctor wears an eyeglass and beneath his white coat is a black sweatshirt and pants.

“What’s the status?” Deep.

“An incident, sir. Slipped in a greasy area just outside of the hospital.” The same nurse explained. “Doctor Kim said to get a room ready to further check the head injury.”

The doctor just nods. “That’s no need, the wound is just a scratch. Minseok’s a fan, that’s why.” He looked at him. “There’s no need to worry, just watch your steps next time.”

And he started to walk out the room. What? Just like that?

“Doctor Kim Minseok wasn’t done yet w-with cleaning my wound.” He gathered up the courage to make the doctor comeback.

“Oh? But I believe that is something Nurse Choi can assist you with.” The Doctor pointed to the nurse. Baekhyun looks disappointed with that. “But okay. Five minutes won’t hurt.”

He nodded to the nurse who then walked away to somewhere.

They are silent but this is more awkward than with Minseok awhile ago – or maybe that’s just Baekhyun. It’s just five minutes, he only has five minutes so he better talk.

“Were you on duty on Friday, October 2 this year?” He asked. Baekhyun! That’s a weird way to start a conversation ugh.

“Why do you ask?” The doctor asked, focused. “But to the answer that, no. I was buying meal for a friend who is sick.”

Baekhyun got disappointed once again. Maybe he needs to be straightforward.

“You are Jongdae, right?”

“How did you know?”

“U-uh.” Think, Baekhyun. Gosh, you’re a mess.

Fortunately, Seulgi answered for him. “From the model, Kim Jongin, you were with him yesterday. It’s you, right?”

“Ah, that.”

They were done seconds later.

“You have to be careful next time, you wouldn’t die by being killed, you’d die because of your clumsiness.” He pouted. What’s happening just excited him that he forgot to be careful. But how did he know that? Oh, Minseok probably mentioned to him.

“Done.” The doctor finished up. “Is that the cousin you fetched in the airport?” He asked before giving them a small smile, a small wave in the camera and walking out of the emergency room this time. Not giving them another glance.

“Wha-“ Baekhyun is confused.

**[]**

“There’s another death in Yulje Medical Center, the individual came barely injured, but died due to a stab wound. The hospital directly asked for our help, the patients and staffs feel unsafe.”

Director Kim Junmyeon called for an emergency meeting. This is the second time that such situation happened in that particular hospital within a month, but in other hospitals, five reported near to this similar scenario were reported. This case is now a priority of their organization.

Jennie frowned, she doesn’t know about this. “Second time? In Yulje?”

Junmyeon gave her a look. “Yes.” He then looked Chou Tzuyu beside her. “Why is she here?”

“She is under my protection and I’m training her. AS YOU MADE ME DO.” She emphasized. “For some reason that I am not consulted with. She won’t talk, don’t mind her.” Looking at Tzuyu to whisper, “Don’t talk.” Tzuyu just rolled her eyes.

Only Level 6 and above ranks are allowed. Tzuyu, as a newbie, still doesn’t have a rank and it would be long before she gets to get to level 6.

Junmyeon just sighed, he just gave in to whatever Jennie tells him because there’s nothing he could do to stop her mischievousness. That doesn’t mean he does it to other agents though, it just happened that Jennie is his sister. This organization was founded by their grandmother, passed to their father, and it was supposed to be Jennie’s, but she said that running such big organization at her age will limit her capability to be involved in exciting matters aka fights.

He motioned at Mina in the corner of the room. “I believe Agent Myoui have found and connected something interesting that may catch your attention.” He said it on the two people fighting near the door. “Agent Park, Agent Manoban.”

The two stopped but with frowns in their faces.

“First of all, I believe that the attempted murder to the famous, Byun Baekhyun, about two months ago is part of this case.” Gaps were heard around the room.

“The guy is probably just someone who is interested in his wealth.” An agent wondered.

“No. I don’t know why you passed all as agents here when you cannot observe an obvious fact.” Mina is known to be very strict to agents even to higher levels.

Jennie laughed. “Go, Myoui!”

“Before murder, there’s something called as stealing. If the attacker was as you said interested in Byun’s wealth, he’ll just go and grab the camera, okay, you may say it’s not enough, the latter mentioned a lot of time that he’s living alone so he can go and go steal in his condo. There are other ways, yes? But, if you watched it slowly, the attacker didn’t even give a fck about the camera. He straight up went to Baekhyun, but he’s lucky a man appeared and fought back for the oblivious vlogger.” She explained professionally, not minding the cheers her agent friends are giving her.

Junmyeon nodded at her to continue.

“The man is still officially unknown; he seems to be very skilled in fighting if you watch his moves.” They watch the fight from the vlog attentively and agreed with what the presenter has said. “However, fans trended a hashtag #BaekhyunWeFoundYourSavior three days ago and there’s a person that really match the side profile of the mysterious man. His name is Kim Jongdae, he is a doctor at Yulje Medical Center.”

The agents seem to be thinking now. Jennie glanced at Junmyeon frowning and questioningly but the latter avoids her gaze.

“Since then the two deaths occurred inside the hospital as if warning the doctor. It is possible that the attacker managed to see the mysterious man’s face.”

“Or not. All of the seven deaths in the previous months are connected to one person.” She stopped, looking from one agent to another, creating an intense silence.

“Who?”

“Minatozaki Sana, the sister of Kim Jongdae.”

**[]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekchen???

**Author's Note:**

> wp: withjdkim
> 
> thoughts??? ;)))


End file.
